Enfermo especial
by Emiita
Summary: Odiaba los hospitales y por ende, las enfermerías. Estaba aburrido, hambriento y ¿solo? –Tsubaki ¡Has venido a visitar a tu dios! Para Kuraii.


****Declaimer: ****Soul Eater y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

**Advertencia: **Contiene lenguaje obsceno, pero no demasiado y ¿posible OoC?

**Para: **Este one shot es para Kuraii, mi hermanita menor adoptada por el día de su cumpleaños ¡Felicidades Kuraii! xD

* * *

><p><strong>Enfermo Especial<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Mariposas. Miles de mariposas revolotean en mi vientre, haciéndome cosquillas. Me río, tú me acompañas en la carcajada. Quiero que te acerques más, quiero sentir tu respiración calentado mis mejillas sonrojadas. Un beso. Con sólo un beso me desestabilizas, me prendes y me apagas. <em>_Bésame._

* * *

><p>Odiaba los hospitales.<p>

Eran horribles -y no es como si estuviera _exagerando_, él _nunca_ exageraba.- De verdad que los odiaba. Eran el lugar más espantoso al que alguna vez podrían llevarte -_En serio_.- Y si había una cosa que fuera peor que los hospitales,- porque, sí, aunque parezca increíble, existía un lugar peor que ese infierno- eran las enfermerías, _sus hijas_. Esos intentos -fallidos- de salas de curas con muchas camillas y poco espacio donde, hasta un ratón, se agobiaría -Y no es como si él fuera un simple animalejo. _Nop_, indudablemente, no lo era.-

Él era Black Star, el hombre estrella, el mismo que iba a superar a los dioses, él no podía estar, simplemente, tirado en una camilla,-sin hacer _nada_. ¡Sin entrenar!- conectado a una serie de máquinas estúpidas -e inservibles. Él era demasiado grande para depender de ellas- y siendo alimentado, por unas raciones de comida, tan pobres e incomestibles -por favor, tenía hambre y él, con lo grande que era, no podía tener hambre.-

_¡Arg!_ Qué asco de vida. Se rascó la punta de la nariz con impaciencia, el olor a medicinas volvía a llegar a sus fosas nasales, nublándole sus excelentes sentidos de ninja -algo inaceptable- y logrando que estornudara. Con un suspiro de resignación, dejó que su cabeza cayera sobre la mullida almohada y miró fijamente el techo. Él no debería estar allí. Todos, _absolutamente todos_, eran unos malditos exagerados, estaba perfectamente bien. Esa estúpida herida en su vientre no era nada -pero nada de nada. _En serio_. Sólo _casi _se desangró, pero de resto, bien.-

Joder, él era un dios ¿por qué tenía que estar confinado allí? Sentía que, en cualquier momento, esas malditas cuatro paredes se le caerían encima -y no es como si le preocupara, al fin de cuentas, era inmortal- pero lo agobiaba _mucho_. Además, ya puestos a ser sinceros, se aburría -algo mortalmente peligroso para cualquier simple mortal, porque si Black Star se aburría, pensaba y si pensaba…algo malo pasaría.-

¿Por qué nadie lo venía a visitar? Era indignante, _una desfachatez_. Sus amigos, es decir, _sus amigos_, no habían venido a verlo, a él, es decir, _a él_.- en realidad, no los veía desde ayer por la tarde, hasta que la enfermera los echó a patadas de la enfermería ¡pero esa no era la cuestión! Él se aburría, necesitaba _compañía, _alguien que observara lo grandioso que era.-

Giró la cabeza y miró -por decimosexta vez- el estúpido reloj de pared. Su boca se abrió formando una perfecta "O", mayúscula, además. Las once y media de la mañana -¡eran las once y media de la mañana! _Nada más_.- Y en ese momento, fue cuando Black Star supo que moriría de aburrimiento. ¡Por Dios -_Black Star_- bendito!

No tenía nada para entretenerse. _Nada_. Y no pensaba cometer la misma idiotez del día anterior: llamar a la enfermera sin causa aparente o justificable. ¿Al final qué pasó? Que la muy bruta de Mira -la mujer momia esa- se aprovechó de su aturdimiento -lo drogaron con esos tontos medicamentos innecesarios- y lo ató a la cama -con cadenas- para que no pudiera llegar al maldito botón que le servía como entretenimiento y tampoco pudiera moverse -qué divertido. _¡Yupi! _¿Se notó el sarcasmo?-. Él no era un paciente cualquiera, él iba a superar a Dios, no podía tratarlo de esa forma tan despreciable, era inaudito, una blasfemia a su dios -es decir, a él-.

_Ains_. Si al menos estuvieran con él sus amigos. _Soul_. Ese desgraciado que se denominaba su mejor amigo podría haberse fugado de clases -como normalmente hacía- y haberlo venido a ver. _Traidor_. Pero, una de dos, o bien se escapó y se fue a dormir la mona a cualquier lugar -en tal caso, cuando saliera de ese sitio, él se encargaría de enviar al albino a esa misma cama.- O por el contrario, Maka -esa rata de biblioteca con complejo de lince- lo había retenido contra su voluntad -la opción más probable, dadas las circunstancias.-

El chico volvió a suspirar -¿Cuántas veces habría suspirado ya?- y se llevó una mano a la cabeza, despeinándose, su ya de por sí, despeinado pelo azul. Esto era el inferno. Las llamas eran los biombos y el diablo era Mira Nygus.

De repente, percibió, _un casi imperceptible_, ruido de delicadas pisadas, y poco después, el pomo de la puerta girar. Black Star se tensó en la camilla, observando con atención el trozo de madera que, poco a poco, se abrió revelando una figura estilizada y alta que sólo podría ser la de…

– ¡Tsubaki!

_Sip_, Tsubaki, su compañera lo había venido a visitar. _¡Yahoo! _Estuvo a punto de soltar unas lagrimitas de felicidad, pero logró controlarse -él era un dios. Un dios no llora por esas minoridades.- Y como si de un resorte se tratara, el chico estrella se puso de pie en la cama -tensando los cables que lo conectaban a las máquinas- y alzó un dedo al techo -como el gran dios que era.-

– ¡Has venido a visitar a tu dios! –soltó una de sus carcajadas estridentes -que sólo eran dueñas de el muchacho. Sólo se escuchaban de _su boca _y por_ todas partes_. - y echó la cabeza hacia atrás en señal de regocijo supremo.

La joven arma se quedó observando a su técnico con las manos detrás de la espalda -retorciendo sus dedos, _nerviosa_.- Sus mejillas se colorearon de un encantador rosa, palpable en sus mejillas pálidas, y apenas desvió un poco sus grandes ojos negros, abrumada por la imagen de la que estaba siendo espectadora.

Black Star _no_ llevaba camisa, su torso estaba al descubierto, únicamente vendado en la parte inferior del vientre, casi rozando la cinturilla del pantalón, que caía suelto sobre su cadera, deslizándose un poco más por debajo _de lo que debería_. -y que te hacía preguntarte _cómo_ _sería sin la prenda_. Sip, vale, eso fue pervertido.-

Meneó la cabeza un par de veces, quitándose esas ideas de la cabeza. No es como si Tsubaki nunca hubiera visto esa imagen antes -_Nop, claro que no_. Él terminaba, _casi_ todos sus entrenamientos _así, _luciendo sus músculos_.- _pero no importaba lo mucho que lo viera, ella no se acostumbraba. Era una escena _demasiado_ tentadora para su propia salud mental -aunque el mono asimétrico, _palabras textuales de Kid_, apenas se diera cuenta.-

– ¿Tsubaki, te has fugado de clases para ver a tu dios? –preguntó él, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

Ella volvió a mirarlo, tragando grueso sin poder evitarlo. Asintió brevemente con la cabeza, sonriéndole cálidamente -como siempre.-

Él emitió un grito de alegría.

–Black Star, será mejor que te bajes de la cama, te puedes hacer daño–lo regañó dulcemente–Y no hagas tanto ruido, si viene la enfermera me echará.

Al instante el chico se calló. Ella tenía razón, y él no quería que ella se fuera -no ahora que tenía a alguien para que viera su grandeza.- Se bajó de la cama de un salto y quedó enfrente de ella -ahora sacándole una cabeza. Porque sí, damas y caballeros, la madre naturaleza también quiso que él, el gran dios, creciera. Ya era hora, después de diecisiete años de espera ¿no?-

–Tsubaki, soy inmortal no me haré daño–rebatió con tono arrogante.

Trató de colocar sus manos detrás de su cabeza, en señal de despreocupación, pero no pudo. Los cables de las máquinas, ya de por sí tensos, no le dejaron moverse, las agujas se clavaron en sus muñecas. Frunció el ceño, mirando los aparatitos con odio -no le dolía, sólo le molestaban. _Nada más_.-

–Mierda de máquinas –refunfuñó.

Y fue a sacárselas, ya estaba harto de esa porquería -no sólo no las necesitaba, sino que parecían sanguijuelas clavadas en sus venas.- sin embargo, las manos delicadas y más pequeñas de la chica, lo detuvieron en el acto.

–No hagas eso–pidió con voz dulce, con tono preocupado.

–Ya te dije que soy un dios, esas cosas no me sirven para nada, sólo me molestan–protestó Black Star, testarudo.

–Black Star, por favor.

Y…_mierda_.

Él pensó en decirle un gran y rotundo no, es más tenía buenos motivos para desconectarse de esos chismes absurdos -como que era un dios, por ejemplo.- Pero no lo hizo. No fue capaz. Ese _estúpido_ tono de voz -ese maldito tono tierno, suave, casi como el cantar de un pájaro- de Tsubaki no le permitió arrancarse las agujas y acabar con todo. Por el contrario, se quedó fijamente observándola a los ojos, casi -pero solo _casi_- embelesado en esa mirada de cariño que únicamente ella podía ofrecerle -porque ella era la _única_ que lo miraba _así_. De hecho, era la única persona que lo miró _de verdad._-

La chica se sonrojó notablemente, él había entrelazado, sin darse cuenta, sus dedos con los de ella, como si no quisiera alejarse -y ella tampoco es como si le hiciera mucha ilusión dar un paso atrás. _Porque no quería_. Le gustaba estar de _esa forma_.-

– ¿Tsubaki, estás bien? Estás muy roja.

La cara de Black Star se acercó _demasiado _-rozando la punta de su nariz, haciéndole cosquillas- y logrando que su corazón palpitara con fuerza contra su pecho -creyendo que, en cualquier instante, se le saldría por la boca, _o peor aún_, que él lo escucharía latir.- Se quedó paralizada, petrificada, como una estatua. El chico ladeó, ligeramente, la cabeza, frunciendo el ceño, tratando de descubrir qué le ocurría -no era capaz de razonar que _el único culpable_ de su nerviosismo era _él_. El gran dios todo lo que tenía de fuerte, lo tenía también de _tonto_.-

–Estoy bien

Tsubaki se aclaró la garganta, pero no sonó lo suficientemente convencida. La voz le tembló, junto a su labio inferior y, _extrañamente_, Black Star sí percibió esto -¡Milagro!- Se quedó absorto contemplando sus finos labios sonrosados -en realidad, no era la primera vez que se fijaba en los _atrayentes_ labios de su arma._ Nop._- Y es que, no podía evitar preguntarse a qué sabría su boca, _un beso de ella_ -ya le había dado besos, _pero siempre_ eran en la mejilla. Él quería saber _cómo sabría_ uno en sus labios. ¿Qué? Sip, era su arma. Pero _¡Diablos!_ Sentía la típica curiosidad de un adolescente hormonado y ella era una chica _sexy_ ¿Algún problema con eso?-

–Tsubaki, cierra los ojos. –Susurró roncamente -porque sí, él también sabía susurrar.-

Ella dudó, notó la confusión en su rostro, pero al final, cedió -porque era Black Star el que se lo estaba pidiendo y ella confiaba en él.-

El chico se inclinó, agachándose a su altura. Una de sus manos ascendió hasta su mejilla, rozándola, delicadamente, con la yema de los dedos -porque ella era como una muñeca de porcelana que _no quería romper_.- Tsubaki se estremeció como una hoja de otoño ante el tacto, confusa por lo que estaba pasando.

Él soltó su cálido aliento justo arriba de su boca, entremezclando ambas respiraciones, haciéndola soltar un suspiro involuntario, sacándole una sonrisa socarrona al joven. Casi rozaba sus labios, _casi _-pero aún no lo hacía. Vamos, él era un dios, _sí_, pero los dioses también le tienen _miedo_ al _rechazo_.-

Y antes de que su impulso, esa fuerza extraña que lo atraía por sí sola, lo abandonara -mandándolo a la mierda- la besó. Black Star aplastó su boca con la suya, sorprendiéndola. Sus granes ojos negros se abrieron en respuesta, encontrándose con la cara relajada de él y sus orbes cerrados. Sitió su lengua pasearse por su labio inferior, invitándola a participar. No se hizo esperar mucho -y es que tampoco quería seguir paralizada. Era su primer beso. Y maldita fuera ella si no lo correspondía, porque de verdad lo estaba _deseando_ cada día.-

Poco a poco, el cuerpo femenino se relajó, apegándose a él -y _joder_, qué bien se sentía.- Ella dirigió sus manos hasta sus hombros y él las pasó por la fina cintura. La boca de ella se abrió y la lengua de él entró, recorriendo su cavidad, saboreando su sabor dulce y suave -tan ella.- Una pelea se desató, jugaron la danza del diablo, mientras el beso puro y casto que Black Star, pretendía darle, iba tornado a un menos puro y casto -uno apasionado. Uno de esos que te cortan la respiración y logran que tu corazón lata con fuerza contra tu pecho, _sincronizado con el otro_. Uno de esos que no puedas olvidar con facilidad. Pero, claro, él era un dios, _nunca un beso suyo_, podría ser olvidado con facilidad.-

Se separaron apenas unos centímetros, por la falta de aire, con las respiraciones jadeantes- y Black Star maldijo en silencio, la necesidad de oxígeno, porque de verdad, no quería separase, _no aún_.- Abrieron los ojos a la par, observándose detenidamente. Ella con confusión, pero sobre todo, con alegría, los orbes negros de Tsubaki brillaban con una intensidad aplastante -_y sólo por y para él_. Ese brillo sólo se lo dedicaba a él y eso lo hizo sentir, _jodidamente bien_.- Él con ojos penetrantes, cargados de un cierto matiz abrumador e hipnotizante -que ella definiría como cariño. Porque sólo él podía mirarla de _esa forma_ y hacerla desfallecer, cuando _ya_ estaba _cayendo_.-

– ¿Por qué fue eso? –se atrevió a preguntar Tsubaki.

Black Star lo meditó. Podría haberle dicho que fue en agradecimiento por venir a verlo, fugándose de las clases -cuando ella nunca lo hacía, siendo siempre una alumna aplicada.- Podría haber argumentado que él era un dios y sintió el deseo de besarla para comprobar si sus labios eran apropiados a su grandeza -_de cierto modo_, no era del todo mentira.- Pero, en vez de eso, se encogió de hombros y dijo, con total naturalidad:

–Soy un enfermo especial.

Tsubaki sonrió -una sonrisa tierna, una de esas que _tanto_ le gustaban.- Black Star se la devolvió y _por fin_, pudo respirar tranquilo -porque aunque nunca lo admitiría, ni siquiera, bajo tortura con Excalibur, él durante un minuto, pensó que su arma lo rechazaría.-

Ella suspiró como una tonta enamorada -la que era, mejor dicho- y pensó que si cada vez que lo fuera a visitar a la enfermería, él la recibía con un beso, no le importaba saltarse las clases más a menudo -era por una buena causa, no podía dejar al _gran dios_ solo _tanto rato_. Pobrecito.- Después de todo, él sí era un enfermo especial, _su enfermo especial_ -con complejo de dios y todo, pero especial, al fin y al cabo.-

Porque él era Black Star, el chico estrella, el que iba a superar a los dioses. Y para ella -enfermo o no -él _siempre_ sería especial.

* * *

><p><em>Te amo. ¿Qué tan difícil son esas dos palabras? Surgen de tus labios. Están en mi mirada. ¿Quieres decirlo otra vez?<em>

* * *

><p><em>Hola, es el primer fic de Soul Eater que escribo, no me maten xD Al igual que es la primera vez que escribo un fic para regalarselo a alguien por su cumpleaños xD Pero bueno, sé que hay pocos fics de esta pareja (sumamente adorable *.*) y que a Kuraii le encantan, así que...aquí me ven xD <em>

_No tengo muy claro si llevé bien los personajes o destrocé sus personalidades xD De todos modos, la intención es lo que cuenta y yo me lo pasé genial escribiéndolo xD _

_ Y por cierto, ¡feliz cumpleaños Kuraii! espero que te guste, sino recuerda, al menos lo intenté xDD_

_Nos leemos! ^^_


End file.
